I surrender to your love
by Fbs
Summary: It's my own version of what happens after South 285. It's mostly M&M.
1. Chapter 1

All this time I've known Michael Guerin I've thought of him as this weird guy. Very good-looking, I have to say, but just weird. He's rarely at school so I didn't really know much about him. Not that I ever really wanted to know anything about him. But now.. Now I just know too much about him. When I found out that he's an alien I was just so scared of him. I mean I didn't much trust any of them. The aliens I mean. Max and Isabel Evans are also.. not from the Earth. Anyway, I didn't know what they were gonna do to us with their little alien powers. My best friend Liz of course trusted them. Always thinking the best of people. But they aren't humans, are they? The way Max and Liz look at each other.. God. That made me think that maybe they aren't gonna hurt us. And Max did save Liz's life so. I should've known they are aliens though. I mean they always hang out with each other even though they are complete opposites. Max is this shy science guy who doesn't speak much. His sister Isabel is this arrogant, beautiful and popular. And.. Yeah I already said enough about Michael.

Anyway, I had this little road trip with Michael. Yeah, it was because he stole my car and kind of kidnapped me. That didn't much help the fact that I was afraid of him. But we talked, mostly argued, and I saw this whole other side to him. He's this vulnerable guy who just really wants to know where he comes from. He can actually be nice if he wants to but mostly he doesn't want to. I still think he's very stubborn, selfish and so annoying. But he's also interesting. He makes me want to try to get the soft side out of him. And I don't know why but every time he's around he makes me shiver in a good way.

"Maria?" Liz came to the break room where Maria had sat longer than her break should've been. "Huh?" Maria lift her head to see Liz staring at her. "Are you okay? You've been sitting here for half an hour." Maria stood up and started to walk back in the cafe. "I have? I'm sorry Liz. My mind got distracted." "Oh." Liz said with a grin on her face. "Let's go serve some tables girl!" Maria shouted while she was jumping behind the counter. Then she saw Michael, Max and Isabel sitting on their regular booth. Maria froze and felt her cheeks blushing. How stupid she must have looked jumping like that. "Umm.. Liz. You should go serve them 'cause you know then you can stare deep into Max' eyes and.." Before Maria could finish her sentence Liz started to laugh and she playfully bunched Maria in the arm. "Maria! Fine I'll go but not because of what you said. I'm going because I'm such a good friend and I know that you're feeling ridiculous right now because of your jumping here so you don't want to go." Liz laughed and Maria just showed tongue to her friend. Maria hated but also loved that Liz knew her so well.

"Hey!" Liz said and stopped looking at Max who was staring back at her. Michael and Isabel looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Liz finally lift her head and looked at the others too. "So what can I get you?" Liz glanced all of them and smiled when her eyes met Max' again. "We'll all have cherry colas." Max said and never took his eyes off of Liz. "Why was Maria so cheery?" Michael suddenly asked and made Liz take her eyes off of Max. "Oh. I guess she's having a good day." Liz said trying hard not to laugh. She glanced Max one more time and then returned to the counter. "Jeez Max.. Could you be any more obvious?" Michael looked at his friend who finally got his eyes off of Liz. "As much as I agree with you I have to say that you aren't any better." Isabel looked at Michael and grinned. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Michael was confused. He didn't make goo-goo eyes to anyone. "Asking about Maria like that. And the way you flirt with each other every time she's around even though you pretend to argue." Max smiled because he knew that his sister was right. He's seen the same thing. "I really don't know what you're talking about. We DO argue. I think she's annoying and weird. Nothing else." "Whatever." Isabel said and smiled. She knew that even Michael himself didn't believe it.

"So.. How were they?" Maria asked when Liz came back to the counter. "Oh you mean how was Michael? He actually asked about you.." Maria opened her mouth amazed. "I didn't mean Mich.. What? He asked about me?" Liz smiled to her friend. She was being so obvious. "Just about your jumping here.. I said you're having a good day." "Oh.." Maria said and turned to look at Michael. He turned the exact same time to look at her. Maria soon ran to the break room. Her heart was jumping fast. Why did she feel this way? 


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

"So why can't you just admit that you like Michael?" Liz asked Maria when they were sitting on Liz's bed. "I don't! I mean it could never be anything like what you and Max have.. We have this connection but it could never be anything romantic. Michael's not really a romantic type u know? And besides every time we "talk" we argue. And he gets on my nerves! He's so annoyingly stubborn and selfish.." "Ok point taken! You still have a lot to say about him though." Liz had a grin on her face. "Well what about you and Max?" Maria had to talk about something else than Michael. Otherwise she'll lose her mind. Liz was just about to say something when her cell phone rang. Maria grabbed it from the table. "Oh speak of the devil." "What? Give me that." Liz grabbed the phone from Maria's hands. It really was Max. "Hello? Hi Max. Oh sure, when? Ok we'll be there. Bye." Maria looked at Liz with a confused look on her face. "Max wants us to go over there now to look at the files which we took you know when you had the little road trip with Michael." Liz just loved teasing Maria. "It wasn't.. whatever. Let's go!"

Here they were, the five of them, Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria and Liz, looking through the files. Maria couldn't help thinking how great it would be if Alex could be there too. Alex was her and Liz's best friend. They've been best friends since they were little kids and they always did everything together. Now everything was different because Maria and Liz had a "little" secret what they couldn't tell Alex. Aliens. Now they aren't as close as they used to be and it's killing them all inside. Maria thought to herself why did she put up all of this just for them? She didn't even know them. She didn't even like them. Well.. she didn't like Michael. "Maria? Where are you?" Liz asked when she noticed that her friend wasn't looking through the files anymore. She was just staring at nothing. "Oh I just.. I was thinking about Alex. You know that it would be great if he could be here too." "Yeah I know.. But Maria.." Maria already knew what Liz was going to say. "I know I know.." "Are you sure you know? I don't want you to crack right now." Michael said annoyed. It was already enough that Max told Liz who told Maria. No one should know about them. "I'm not going to crack! And you know what.. you should be grateful!" Maria was getting so angry that Michael had the nerve to doubt her. "Oh why is that?" Michael stopped looking through the files and was now looking at Maria. "Because I'm here! And I'm not telling Alex even though he is my best friend and I'm losing him because of you! And I don't even like you!" Maria was yelling and looking straight into Michael's eyes. "Well ditto. And I personally didn't want you to know. It was Max here who decided to tell you. In my opinion it would be better if you weren't even here." "Fine! Then watch me walk away." Maria stood up and walked away. God how angry she was. "Maria!" Liz was going to go after her but Max grabbed her arm. "No.. If someone should go after her it's Michael. He's the one who should apologize." Max said looking straight at Michael. "This really bites." Michael said but still stood up and went after Maria.

"Hey!" Michael had to ran because Maria was already in her Jetta. "What? You came here because you weren't finished yelling at me?" Maria said when Michael got next to her car. "No. I was just.. I came to say that maybe I was a little unfair. And it really does help when you and Liz are here so.." Michael looked down at his feet. He didn't want to see the satisfaction on Maria's face. "Are you apologizing to me Michael Guerin?" Maria smiled and watched as Michael finally lift his head to look at her. "No?" Typical Michael. Not admitting that he's wrong or that he has to apologize to anyone. "Right.. Well anyway, I was a little unfair too so. We're even. But I still have to go it's getting kind of late." "Yeah sure. So I'll see you around I guess." Michael said and turned to go back inside the Evans's house.

"Where's Maria?" Liz was worried about her best friend as she saw Michael entering Max' room without her. "She had to go." Michael answered and started stretching his arms. "You were supposed to talk to her!" Max couldn't believe that his friend really wasn't able to be nice to people. "I did talk to her! Calm down. We didn't argue or anything but she still had to leave. You know it is getting kind of late.. and I think I'll be leaving too." Michael jumped out of the window. "Umm I think I should go too." Liz stood up and was heading towards the door when she heard Max' voice. "You need a ride?" Liz turned around and smiled. "That would be great Max." Isabel couldn't understand why those two didn't do it already! They obviously want to. "I'm not even here! I'll just go to my room. Don't mind me!" Isabel yelled dramatically and closed the door behind her. Both Liz and Max laughed. "Sorry about her. Come on, Let's go." Max showed Liz the way to his Jeep. 


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

Maria and Liz walked in school hall. They were heading outside to have lunch. "So what did you and Michael talk about yesterday? Did he really apologize to you?" Liz eagerly wanted to know what happened between Maria and Michael. They both sat on the grass and started to unfold their sandwiches. "Well what can I say? He did apologize in his own way. Not ever saying actually the words 'I'm sorry' but you know saying that he was unfair." Maria started eating her sandwich trying hard not to look too happy about the fact that Michael came after her. "Anyway so.. Max drove you home huh?" Maria smiled and saw a big smile on Liz's face too. Oh girl, you're so in love. "Yeah.. Do you think that we feel this way just because of their you know non-human status?" "Hey! Speak for yourself girl." Both girls started to laugh. "I have to get to the history class." Maria stood up and put some grief relief oil in her mouth. "Oh yeah that's the class where Michael sits next to you." Liz grinned as she understood why Maria had to use that oil. "Well he probably isn't even at school. I'm pretty sure he's been once in this class. See you later Liz!" Maria started walking back to school. She really didn't know if she wanted Michael to be there or not.

Maria was shocked. Really shocked. As she entered the history classroom she saw Michael. He was already sitting on his chair next to Maria's. "Hi." Michael noticed Maria. She sat on her chair. "Hi. I wasn't expecting to see you here. You know that you've been here just once?" Maria was looking at Michael confused. "Yeah well I woke up early and I didn't have anything better to do." They were looking at each other silently for a while. Maria started to smile a little but then the teacher came in and they both looked away from each other.

Ten minutes left. Maria saw Michael writing something. He couldn't possibly be listening to the teacher? Then he put the note in front of Maria. It said 'Eraser room after this class?' What the hell? Eraser room has a reputation. Horny teenagers always went there to make out. Why on earth did Michael want to meet her in there? Did he really think that Maria was going to make out with him? Why did he even want to make out with her? Maybe he suddenly felt some urges and he just assumed that Maria would just go for it. No, no mister. That is not going to happen. Michael must have understood what was going on in her mind because he took the note from her and soon gave it back. It said 'I need to talk.' Oh. Maria still didn't understand what did he possibly want to talk her about but she decided to nod to Michael as a yes.

The class ended and Michael pulled Maria in the Eraser room when he thought nobody noticed. "So what is it?" Maria didn't exactly know where she should talk to because it was so dark she couldn't see Michael. "Umm.. Isabel, Max and I talked and.. Actually we all agreed that if you want to tell Alex you can." Maria couldn't believe what she heard. It was so great! "Oh my god are you serious? Thank you so much Michael! But wait.. Did you say that you ALL agreed? What changed your mind?" "Well I realized something when I thought about what you said last night. You really have helped us and Alex is your best friend so.. I don't want you to lose him because of me." Maria was so touched that Michael could be so nice. She took a step forward and soon felt the warm coming from Michael's body. She lift her hand over his chest. She lift it higher to feel his lips. Then she put her hand behind his neck to push him closer to her. He didn't pull away but leaned over to kiss her. They started to kiss more passionately. Michael moved his hand over to Maria's waist and pulled her even closer. Then he started to move and pushed her against the wall. Then he kissed her neck. "Michael.. Why does this feel so good?" Maria moaned when she had a little time to breathe. He didn't even answer. Maria felt now his hand inside of her shirt. Oh god. This feels uncharacteristically good. 


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

Later that day Maria and Liz were at the Crashdown doing their shift. Maria had just told Liz what happened earlier that day at school. "Oh my god Maria!" Liz practically yelled. "Shh.." Maria looked around to see if anyone heard them. Liz just giggled. "I knew I was right about you two! I thought you said you hated him?" Liz smiled satisfied of the fact that she was right all a long. "Well I did. I don't know what happened. He was being unusually nice and then I just.. Maybe it was the power of the Eraser room?" Both girls started to giggle hysterically. When Liz finally was able to stop giggling she turned to Maria. "So do you mean that it was a one time thing?" Maria thought about it for a second. "I don't know.. I can't picture myself dating Michael. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't want anything serious." Liz started to think about what her friend had just told her. She was happy for her but she couldn't help feeling jealous. She felt jealous and hurt. Why couldn't she be with Max like Maria and Michael had just been together? "Liz? Look who's coming this way." Liz turned to look at the direction where Maria was looking. She saw Max, Michael and Isabel coming to them. "Hi. Hey I was thinking.. Maybe we could do something tonight. I mean all of us. Maybe watch movies. Then Alex could get to know us and you know.." Isabel and Michael looked at Max confused. He hasn't said anything to them about watching movies with their little human friends. "That sounds great. Right Maria?" Liz bunched her friend in the arm. "Umm.." Maria didn't know what to say. Movies with Michael? She looked at him who looked straight back at her. "I'm busy tonight!" Maria and Michael said exact same time. Then Michael walked away from the cafe and Maria walked to the break room. "What's wrong with them?" Max looked confused. Liz just smiled a little but decided that it's not her job to tell Max. "I'll talk to Maria. And Alex." "Okay good. I guess I'll have to talk to Michael."

"What was that?" Liz went after Maria in the break room. "It was awkward. That's what it was. I mean I just made out with the guy and now I should watch movies with him?" Maria was practically hyperventilating. "Well that is how relationships usually start. Well actually.. Usually you go to the movies first and then you make out but whatever." Liz was joking but Maria didn't laugh. "Who said anything about having a relationship? You saw his reaction!" Maria shouted. She was still shivering after seeing Michael. "Yeah well it was the same reaction that you had." Liz knew that Maria didn't like that she said that but it was the truth. "Whatever but I said it because I knew that he doesn't want to watch movies with me. He would've probably laugh at me if I had said yes and.. and.." "Maria calm down! How do you know he didn't think like that too? Anyway you can come now because Michael isn't coming. I think it would mean a lot to Alex." Liz knew that Maria couldn't say no now. Even though it's a possibility that Michael will come if Max talks to him but Maria didn't need to know that. "Yeah I guess I can come then."

"Hey Alex." Liz decided to call Alex instead of meeting him. "Hey Parker. How's it going?" "Fine. But most importantly how are you doing? You know after what Maria and I told you." Liz really was worried about him. "Still can't believe it. But you know I'll manage." "Good, good. You know.. We're going to Evans's tonight to watch movies. Want to come? Isabel is there." Alex has had a huge crush on Isabel like forever. "Oh well. Sure, sure. I'll be there." "Good. See you there at 6. Bye."

"What do you mean you're busy? You're never busy." Max found Michael sitting in his Jeep outside the Crashdown. "Well watching movies? Like a one big happy family right? Not interested." Michael tried to avoid telling his real reasons. "What's really going on? I mean you and Maria were a bit odd back there. Has something happened between you two?" Apparently he didn't succeed very well in this avoiding thing. "Well we kind of kissed." Michael could already picture Max yelling at him. And that is why he didn't want to tell him. "You kind of kissed? What were you thinking? You know we can't get attached! That's why I'm just friends with Liz. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me? And now you do this." Michael was getting really annoyed. He didn't stop Max from moving forward with Liz! However it was good he didn't. And it's not like he planned this. "Cool your jets! I don't.. It's just happened ok? But.. I think it's more than just a kiss." Michael meant it. He didn't know what he was feeling but one thing is sure and that is that he couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the Eraser room. "More? I hope you know what you're doing." "I always do. Anyway she's not coming tonight so I can come. Like you said, I'm never busy." 


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

Max opened the door and Maria and Liz walked inside. "Before we go to my room I should tell you something Maria. Or do you want to tell Liz?" Maria looked at both of them. Okay now she's getting scared. What is going on here? Is there something Liz hasn't told her? "Maria sweetie.. Please don't hate me." Liz started to talk. "I kind of didn't tell you that.. Michael is here! Isn't that great?" Oh my god! The only reason Maria came was that Michael wasn't supposed to come! This is going to be so awkward. "Liz!" That was the only thing Maria was able to say. She would yell at her later. Then they went into Max' room. Isabel and Michael turned to look at them. Michael didn't look surprised seeing Maria. Max must have told him that she was coming. "I'll go get the popcorns 'cause Max obviously forgot." Michael stood up and went in the kitchen. Isabel and Alex sat on the floor, Max and Liz sat on the bed and Maria decided to sit on the floor also. Michael came back and froze as he understood that the only place he could sit right now is next to Maria.

Michael couldn't focus on the movie at all. He was sitting so close to Maria that all he could think about was how he wanted to touch her. To kiss her. Just like in the Eraser room. But he couldn't do that. The others started to talk and then Michael noticed that the movie had ended. "I'll go to the bathroom." Isabel stood up and went off. "Hey Alex, I can show the rest of the house now if you want?" Max desperately tried to be friends with Alex. But Alex didn't seem to mind. "Sure." They both stood up. Liz sighed and turned to look at Michael and Maria. "Oh! Max, I'll come with you two!" Liz fast ran after them. Michael understood that Maria must have told her what happened between them because she so eagerly wanted to leave him and Maria alone. They just stared at each other for a while. Then they both suddenly jumped towards each other and started to make out. Michael pushed Maria on the floor and himself followed her on top of her. They kissed passionately as Michael moved his hand over Maria's stomach and waist. "Oh my god!" They heard a voice at the door. They quickly stood up and saw Isabel staring at them terrified. Max, Alex and Liz ran in the room. "What's wrong Isabel?" Max went next to his sister. "Oh.. Nothing. I just.. They were just.." Isabel looked very confused. "You were all over each other again weren't you?" Max turned to look at Michael and Maria. They both looked down their feet. "Again? Have I missed something here?" Isabel was getting more and more confused. "You're not the only one." Alex was now confused too. "I think we'll be leaving now. Maria?" Liz smiled at Max and then turned to look at Maria. Maria started to walk towards Liz and then they left the Evans's.

"Maria you of all people know how much I would love to be with Max. But I can't. They are aliens Maria. They're gonna leave someday. I just don't want you to get hurt." Liz said when they were driving home in Maria's Jetta. "But what if it's my choice? And you could tell Max that it's YOUR choice. Yeah we can get hurt. But it's OUR choice." Liz didn't answer anymore. Because she thought that Maria was right.

"Michael? What was that? I mean.. I thought we weren't supposed to act on any of our urges!" Isabel said when the girls had left. Michael started to move towards the window. "I don't have to explain you anything." "Really? Is that so?" Isabel was so angry that Max and Michael always did what they wanted but she couldn't do anything! She walked in front of Alex and kissed him. When she stopped Alex was smiling satisfied. "Wow. Okay." Isabel had to smile a little. Alex was kind of cute and Isabel knew that he has a crush on her. "Isabel?" Michael had to ask what the hell she was doing. "I don't have to explain you anything." She imitated Michael and went to her own room. "I guess I'll leave now." Alex left too. "Yeah me too." Michael was just about to jump out of the window when Max stopped him. "Wait. I know how hard it is but.. You really shouldn't be doing that with Maria. Look how it affected Isabel." Michael sighed. "Nothing is too hard for me. I'll handle it." And then Michael left. He knew how much Isabel wanted to have someone in her life. She wanted it the most. But he and Max were always telling her that she can't have anyone. Ever. And now Michael did this with Maria. It must have hurt her. Michael knew he needed to stop. But how could he do that? It felt so good to touch Maria. So wrong.. But so good. 


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6

Next day at school Max was looking for Liz. Well actually he knew exactly where she was but he didn't know what to say to her when he sees her. He just knew he had to say something because last night didn't end up so well. Max entered the biology class and saw Liz sitting in front of her desk. She soon noticed him. "Oh hi Max. What are you doing here?" "Just wanted to apologize. Last night didn't go the way I planned it. I'm sure Alex has no doubts anymore about us being aliens." Liz started to laugh. It was a good sign. "No Max. Alex is fine. He really likes you. But.. Can I ask you something? Why you and Isabel had that kind of reaction? You know when Michael and Maria were.." "Liz you know why. You're already in danger because you know about us. It would just hurt you guys more if we were.. involved." Max wanted Liz to know how much he would love to be with her. But she must know why he can't. "Max.. Maria said to me something last night and it really made me think. You say you don't want me to get hurt. But this hurts too. And it's my choice. My decision." Max thought about that. Maybe she's right. "I guess so." That was all he could say. Then Liz kissed him.

Maria sat in her French class. The class had already ended but she still sat there. She thought about last night. First she thought about how great it was when she and Michael were making out. He on top of her. How great his body felt against her. How great Michael's hand felt on her waist. But then a picture of Max and Isabel came in her mind. Why were they so mad? Well sure she knew about the whole alien-can't-get-attached-with-humans crap. But why not? It's not like anything bad happened. And it didn't seem that they were gonna leave any day soon. Maria had to leave the class. She didn't know how long she had sat there. She walked in the hallway when she suddenly pumped into someone. Michael. "Hey." She looked at him who just looked away. "Hey." He still didn't look at her. "So.." Maria didn't exactly know what to say. "So.. I'm late for my class." And then he just left. What was that? He didn't even look at her. He's being a typical guy! It's okay to make out with her but he doesn't want to be seen in public! That is just so.. That.. hurt.

Maria and Liz were doing their shift again later that day. Maria had been wiping the same spot on the table for the last ten minutes. She couldn't stop thinking how Michael acted earlier. And now he was sitting there with Max and he still ignored her. Not looking at her once. Not speaking to her. Now it was harder 'cause Liz and Max suddenly started to date. Yeah of course she was happy for her seeing her so happy there laughing with Max. Why Michael couldn't be like Max? She saw Liz and Max standing up and coming to her. "Would you mind?" Liz smiled and faked a poppy dog face. "Go already missy!" Maria smiled. It was good one of them was having a good time. Maria turned to look at Michael when Liz and Max left the cafe. He was sitting there alone still not looking at her but the desk. She couldn't take it anymore. She sat across him. "You can just say if you're not interested. I mean if you're one of those guys who just wants to make out but has commitment issues? Because it really hurts Michael. This whole ignoring thing." Michael just stared at her. He didn't say anything for a while. He just stared. Maria was just about to leave when Michael started to talk. "Even though Max suddenly decided to change his mind about this whole attachment thing I still don't think it's a good idea. I'm positive that we're gonna leave someday and I don't want anything or anyone here to stop me." Maria didn't know what to say. She felt like crying. But she couldn't let Michael see that. And besides she was still at work. "I have to get back to work." Her voice was shivering but she soon stood up and went back to work. That was the only thing that got her mind away from what she had just heard.

Michael hated himself for doing that to Maria. He didn't want to hurt her but he was going to do that eventually so better sooner than later right? Everything he said was true. He has wanted to find home for so long and when he finally would find it he wants it to be the most important day of his life. Not the day that he leaves someone or the day he actually doesn't want to leave. Then why does this feel so bad? Not just seeing Maria so hurt but he felt bad also because he couldn't touch her anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7

PART 7

Next day after school Maria decided to ask Liz and Alex over to her house. She really needed her best friends right now. "Where do we need guys anyway?" Maria collapsed on her bed. "Hey!" Alex felt like one of the chicks sometimes 'cause Liz and Maria were the only ones who he hang out with. "Except this one guy who is like my best friend in the whole world!" Maria laughed and hugged Alex. Liz also laughed to her friends. "Yeah and there is also another guy who I need." Liz smiled shyly. "Babe. I love you. But you're so not helping right now." Maria did feel jealous of the fact that Liz was so happy with Max. Of course she was happy for her but also jealous. Why did she thought that she could ever be that happy with Michael? Maria had never felt this way. She didn't have a clue why Michael suddenly made her feel so hurt and angry. But in the same time she missed him so bad. She never thought she would ever need a guy after seeing her mom making so many mistakes with men. Liz giggled a little but then hugged Maria. "I'm sorry honey. I know Michael hurt you." "No, I'm fine. I'm over him already, really. It's time for me to look for other opportunities." Maria was always acting so strong even though she did feel hurt. "Isabel kissed me." Alex suddenly changed the subject. "What?" Liz screamed amazed. "No, no. Not you too!" Maria was getting frustrated. "What? You mean she kissed someone else too?" Alex stood up and sat next to Maria. "No! What? No, no! I meant that now you're getting involved with an alien too. It's not worth it! Believe me it's never going to work out. Oh sorry Lizzie." But Liz just smiled. "No worries. I believe in us and so does Max. That's all that matters." Then they all just sat quietly. All thought about their own lives getting involved with a certain alien.

"Thank god it's Friday." Alex said when he was walking towards Maria's door. "Tell me about it. The party tonight is just what I need right now. You're both coming right?" Maria followed her friends who were now heading towards the door which lead them outside. "Yeah. And you're also coming to Evans's before we go to the party right? We're getting ready with Isabel so Alex you can hang out with Max and Michael in the meanwhile." Liz said to Alex as they stopped on the porch. "Yeah I guess. So see you there then. Bye DeLuca!" "Bye Maria! See you at night!" Alex and Liz started walking home. "Yeah bye guys!" Maria shouted after them and went back inside.

The clock was 9 PM and Maria, Liz and Isabel were doing their make-up in Isabel's room. Isabel was wearing a red dress, Liz had black jeans and a silver glittery top and Maria was wearing a short black skirt and a white tanktop. They all had their hair down. "Damn we look hot!" Isabel said when they all stood in front of her mirror. They all started to giggle and then decided to go to the livingroom where the guys were. Max stood up as he saw Liz. "You look great." "Thank you Max." Then they shared a little kiss and sat down on the sofa. "Wow Isabel you are.. Beautiful!" It was hard for Alex to say those words 'cause he just stared at Isabel who really looked absolutely gorgeous. "Thank you Alex." Isabel smiled at him her best smile. Maria and Michael looked at each other for a second but didn't say a word. When Maria looked away Michael looked at her again. God she looked beautiful. And that little skirt really showed her beautiful long legs. And the lipgloss on her lips made them look like a strawberry. Michael just wanted to taste them again. Shit! He had to look away. "Can we get going?" He asked so that he didn't have to be so near Maria anymore. "Lets go."

Max and Liz were making out in a corner somewhere, Isabel sat with Alex on the sofa. They were obviously flirting with each other. Michael sat alone in the kitchen. Well not alone of course there were teens all over but he didn't talk to anyone. He wondered where Maria was. He hoped she had friends there whom with she was so that she wouldn't be with any guy. Michael started to think about some guy all over Maria. No, no he couldn't let that happen. Not with his Maria. He stood up and started to search for her. She wasn't outside and she wasn't in the livingroom. Well Michael was just in the kitchen so she couldn't be in there. She couldn't be in the bedroom could she? He had to check it out. He opened the door. There she was. Not on the bed thank god. She stood there with some guy close to her. A little too close. They didn't notice Michael. The worst thing was that Maria laughed. She was enjoying that. Michael saw the guy moving his hand over to Maria's waist. The guy was just about to lean over to kiss Maria when Michael couldn't take it anymore. He rushed into the room. "Hey get your hands off her!" "Michael?" Maria startled. "Who are you? Her boyfriend?" The guy asked Michael. "Just get the hell out of here before I kick your ass." Michael threatened him. "Relax man! Didn't know she was taken." And then the guy left the room. "Are you okay?" Michael turned to Maria. "Who the hell do you think you are Michael?" 


	8. Chapter 8

PART 8

"The guy was all over you!" Michael shouted and closed the door so no one could hear them. "So what? So were you few days ago." Maria walked around the room extremely mad. "That is just completely different." "How? How is it different Michael? He made out with me, almost anyway, and you made out with me. He would've probably ditch me after getting what he wanted. Just like you ditch me after getting what you wanted. The only difference is that you actually did both of those things and he didn't. So who's worse? You or him?" Maria felt her voice breaking. After that she felt a few tears on her cheek. Then se ran out of the room. Michael collapsed on the bed and buried his head in his hands. He had really hurt Maria. And knowing that was actually the hardest thing he ever had to live with.

Maria was finally home. She had to ran the whole way. She changed her clothes but that was the only thing she could do 'till she rushed in her bed. She cried in her pillow. Why did Michael do this to her? First he left her and hurt her and then he doesn't want her to get anyone else in her life either. Maria didn't actually even want to be with the guy. She wanted to be with Michael. But he didn't want to be with her. But why did he get so mad after seeing Maria with that guy? Was he jealous? If he was then that means he cares about her. Then why can't he be with her? No, he just wants to be the only one who makes out with her. Even though he doesn't care about anything else than just making out. He thinks he can just own her. She needs to get over him. She needs to stop him hurting her. How can she do that? How can she get over him? How can she tell him to stay away when all she wants is to stay close to him? Maria noticed that she was asking herself 'Why can't he love me?' She cried a little longer and then she fell asleep.

Maria woke up when she heard a voice. She didn't know how long she had slept. Probably just an hour. She heard the voice again. It was coming from her window. What if it's a burglar? She stood up and walked to the window. She startled as she saw Michael standing outside. She decided to open the window and let him in. Maria went back in bed under the blanket because she was cold. Michael sat on the bed also. "What do you want?" Maria whispered. She didn't want her mom to wake up. "I needed to talk to you. Maria.. What I did earlier was because.. I was jealous." "But you.. You left me. You can't stop me from being with anyone else. Or do you want me to be alone for the rest of my life?" Maria was still calm and she hoped that Michael didn't make her mad 'cause she was too tired for that. "Of course not. I just.. I don't want you to be with anyone else 'cause I want you to be with me. But I'm just confused. I can't be with you but I want to. I wasn't supposed to fall for anyone when I'm here!" Michael ran his hands through his hair. He just needed Maria to understand him. "Why does it have to be so hard? I know you're leaving someday but that day is not yet to come. And I prefer having you now than not ever having you. Even if it's just for a second." Maria touched Michael's cheek and then he leaned over and kissed her. Maria soon pulled away. "Wait. Did you say that you fell for me?" Michael smiled a little. "I love you Maria." Then Maria jumped in Michael's arms and kissed him. She pulled him on top of her. She took his jacket off and then his shirt. Michael also took Maria's nightgown off. He ran his hand through her body and kissed her neck. Maria moaned. "I love you too Michael."


End file.
